<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trenzas, palomitas de maiz y terapia sorpresa. by Yureinodorei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005764">Trenzas, palomitas de maiz y terapia sorpresa.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yureinodorei/pseuds/Yureinodorei'>Yureinodorei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Demon Summoning, Español | Spanish, M/M, Minor spoilers for seasons 6/8, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Canon, References to Supernatural (TV), cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yureinodorei/pseuds/Yureinodorei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley es invocado a una casa suburbana. Qué quieren estas personas y qué hará él al respecto?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trenzas, palomitas de maiz y terapia sorpresa.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola!! Este es mi primer fic en este fandom y la primera vez que escribo ficción en español en mucho tiempo, espero que les guste! Y perdón por la mención a Supernatural, no me pude contener jaja.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley se encontraba completamente aburrido y se disponía a aterrorizar a sus plantas cuando la picazón comenzó. Llegó a preguntarse momentáneamente si sería tiempo para mudar de piel cuando el dolor punzante que acompaña a las invocaciones demoníacas aclaró la confusión. “MALDI-</p><p>-CIÓN.” terminó el insulto en otro lugar. Cerró los ojos para combatir la náusea y los mareos típicos, sabiendo que le sería imposible enfocarse en sus alrededores, con la costumbre de milenios de ser llevado de un lado a otro por estúpidos humanos queriendo vender sus almas por estúpidas razones. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba retirado y no le podría importar menos la cantidad de almas que fueran a parar al infierno. </p><p>“No estoy interesado en darle nada a nadie,” dijo incluso antes de hallarse materializado por completo. “Así que ¿Por qué no me dejas marchar y…” dejó incompleta la pregunta una vez que pudo concentrarse en el entorno, notando que se hallaba parado en lo que solo podría describir como una casa totalmente normal. Los lugares típicos para este tipo de cosas eran edificios abandonados, cementerios, bosques o por lo menos un sótano.</p><p>Por el contrario, se encontraba ahora en una linda sala de estar de concepto abierto, con muebles modernos en colores neutros que recibieron su aprobación y una cocina a sus espaldas. Crowley se estaba preguntando la función de un extraño aparato sobre la mesada cuando unos susurros llegaron hasta sus oídos. Oh cierto, gente.</p><p>Girándose, llegó a captar movimiento detrás del sofá, pero fuera de eso no había nadie más alrededor. Con un suspiro, se frotó la cara molesto. Principiantes.</p><p>“Si estás tan asustado para qué me invocaste? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar parado aquí.”</p><p>Lentamente, una cabeza se asomó por encima del mueble. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra más. Cuatro chicas jóvenes lo estaban mirando intensamente con distintos grados de shock y terror.  </p><p><a id="back1" name="back1"></a>Crowley, su sorpresa oculta debajo de sus gafas negras, las inspeccionó a su vez. Parecían tener alrededor de trece? Catorce, tal vez?  Demasiado jóvenes para andar invocando demonios<a href="#note1"><sup>1</sup></a>. Se enfocó en la que lucía menos asustada, sus ojos marrones abiertos como platos pero los labios fuertemente apretados formando una línea decidida, e inclinó su cabeza hacia ella. </p><p>“Querían hacer un trato o solo estaban jugando?” levantó una de sus cejas cruzando sus brazos, el gesto de un padre regañando a sus traviesos hijos.</p><p>Las chicas compartieron una mirada, partes iguales de culpa y vergüenza. Finalmente, ojos marrones se paró y, dubitativamente, rodeó el sillón. No escapó de la atención del demonio que al acercarse, se posicionó entre él y las demás, como un tembloroso escudo. </p><p>“Eres… eres un d-demonio?” su voz se quebró, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en él. Bueno, tiene espina, aprobó Crowley.  </p><p>“Trataron de invocar uno, no?”  les sonrió mostrando muchos dientes, “Y ahora estoy aquí, entonces…”</p><p>“Pero pareces cualquier viejo ordinario.” otra de las chicas gritó, antes de taparse la boca con las manos, horrorizada. </p><p>“Anna!” la retó la de su derecha. Gemelas, asumió el demonio al notar que compartían los mismos ojos, pelo enrulado y la forma de la cara. </p><p>“Están seguras que quieren ver algo más demoníaco?” su sonrisa creció. Una corta pausa después y algunas cabezas asintieron dubitativamente. En respuesta, se quitó los lentes. Las gemelas jadearon, la otra chica se congeló y ojos marrones se tensó mientras una intensa mirada serpentina recorría sus caras, analizándolas. Suspirando de nuevo, Crowley relajó su postura, tratando de parecer lo menos amenazante posible. </p><p>“Empecemos de nuevo, hola,” las saludo y se volvió a colocar los lentes. “Soy Crowley, demonio retirado, Serpiente del Edén, y ustedes?”</p><p>Se volvieron las unas a las otras en una conversación silenciosa antes de que la líder contestara, “Yo soy Jemma, ella es Sophie,” señaló a la rubia quien se acercó hasta pararse a su lado. “Y ellas son Anna y Mary” gesticuló hacia las gemelas, quienes para este punto estaban no tanto escondiéndose sino colgando, curiosas, del respaldo del sofá.</p><p>Como la explosión de una represa, las adolescentes no pudieron contener su energía nerviosa más tiempo, estallando en preguntas. </p><p>“¿Cómo es que estás retirado?”</p><p>“¿Vas a comernos?”</p><p>“¿En verdad eres una serpiente?”</p><p>“¿Es verdad lo del círculo de sal?”</p><p>“¿Vamos a ir al infierno por esto?”</p><p>“¿Dios es real?”</p><p>“¿El diablo es real?”</p><p>“¿No era él la serpiente de Edén?”</p><p>“Chicas, chicas,” Crowley abrió sus manos, sacudiéndolas como si intentara detener la avalancha mientras que una gran y sincera sonrisa se abría paso en su cara. En serio, cómo podría resistirse a niños curiosos e inquisitivos? Después de todo, las preguntas eran lo suyo. </p><p>“Si, Dios y Satanás son reales. Él se quedó con el crédito de mi trabajo. Si, soy una serpiente. No puedo cruzar el círculo. No voy a comerlas. Estoy jubilado porque los demonios son todos una pandilla de imbéciles y ustedes todavía no han cometido los pecados suficientes para ir al infierno,” contó las respuestas con sus dedos. </p><p>“Cómo sabes eso?” preguntó Sophie, ojos hambrientos por conocimiento de una forma que le recordó a Azirafel. </p><p>“Puedo olerlo en sus almas,” frunció la nariz en un gesto exagerado de alguien oliendo algo desagradable,  “siguen siendo puras.”</p><p><a id="back2" name="back2"></a>Las chicas respiraron con alivio, la tensión de la habitación disminuyendo considerablemente. No podía culparlas, estar perdiendo el tiempo con amigas y ser condenado por toda la eternidad por ello? Algo en eso no le sentaba bien a Crowley, pero no era el momento adecuado para analizarlo<a href="#note2"><sup>2</sup></a>. Con un chasquido una silla apareció dentro del círculo y se tumbó perezosamente en ella. Cuatro pares de ojos estaban nuevamente mirándolo muy abiertos, reflejando una mezcla de miedo, desconfianza y abierta curiosidad. </p><p>“Puedes hacer que cosas… aparezcan?” Jemma volvió a tomar el liderazgo, tratando de sonar casual, pero Crowley tenía seis mil años de leer lenguaje corporal y la forma en la que se mordía el labio y sus manos jugaban con la punta de su cola de caballo traicionaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. </p><p>“No puedo afectar nada fuera del círculo,” se encogió de hombros. “Los demonios no son de lo más agradable cuando son invocados, por lo que la mayoría de estos,” señaló las distintas figuras cuidadosamente dibujadas con sal. “Son para mantenernos a raya. Aprecio que no hayan usado algunos de los más… potentes.” Por suerte no había tenido muchos de esos encuentros, pero algunos de los sellos de invocación provocaban la sensación de que la piel se encogiera sobre los músculos mientras que los huesos se convertían en líquido. En resúmen, no era una experiencia placentera  y hacía que escuchar las demandas que debía cumplir fuera muy difícil.</p><p>“Hicimos lo que el libro decía,” comentó Anna.</p><p>“Habían muchas palabras viejas que no sabíamos que significaban,” agregó su hermana.</p><p>“Pero seguimos los dibujos y Jemma dijo el conjuro.”</p><p><a id="back3" name="back3"></a>“Así que estaban curiosas por ver si funcionaba  y quisieron probarlo?” no estaba sorprendido, lo verdaderamente extraño era que hubieran logrado dar con un libro que no estuviera lleno de idioteces. Resultaba sorprendente en su sencillez. No habían velas negras, hierbas secas o, gracias a Alguien, sangre de ningún tipo<a href="#note3"><sup>3</sup></a>, solo el círculo y los sellos dibujados en sal. También hubiera funcionado con pintura, pero supuso que ello estaba más relacionado con facilitar la limpieza. </p><p><a id="back4" name="back4"></a>Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando respondieron encogiendo sus hombros y se reacomodó<a href="#note4"><sup>4</sup></a> en la silla. “Entonces, qué vamos a hacer ahora?” las adolescentes lo miraron confusas y eso le recordó, “No debería haber algún adulto con ustedes? Qué estaban haciendo?”</p><p>“Estamos en una pijamada!” dijo Anna.</p><p>“Mi mamá estaba aquí, pero la llamaron del trabajo,” dijo Sophie tímidamente. “Es doctora y parece que hubo un accidente o algo.”</p><p>Jemma se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada, mentón levantado desafiante. “Somos lo suficientemente mayores como para cuidarnos solas.”</p><p>Crowley, sin inmutarse, levantó una ceja sarcásticamente. “Se quedan solas y lo primero que hacen es invocar a un demonio, perdóname, pero eso no me parece muy responsable, ” pensó en la botella de Talisker que había planeado beber esa noche mirando Golden Girls y suspiró. “Está bien, seré su niñera.”</p><p>La cara de ofensa que puso Jemma lo hizo sonreír, pero las otras se veían de acuerdo con la idea. Rayos, las gemelas parecían muy entusiasmadas. Otra discusión compuesta de miradas y cejas levantadas ocurrió entre ojos marrones y la rubia hasta que la primera se encogió de hombros y se volvió al demonio. “No vas a comernos, matarnos u otra cosa horrible?”</p><p>“Nunca comí a un humano y no pensaba empezar ahora,” rechazó la idea. “No tengo intención de matar o herir a ninguna de ustedes.”</p><p>Luego de otra mirada, Jemma se acercó lentamente y movió la sal con el pie, rompiendo el círculo. Crowley sintió toda la fuerza de su poder demoníaco correr por su cuerpo y el incómodo cosquilleo debajo de su piel desapareció. </p><p>Moviéndose hacia un costado, cuidadoso de no acercarse a ellas, quienes lo observaban como ratones esperando que el gato atacase, sonrió juguetonamente. “Asumo que les gustan las películas de terror, cierto?” Cuando asintieron, chasqueó sus dedos y cinco potes de palomitas de maíz aparecieron mientras que en la televisión la luna llena iluminaba una vieja casa envuelta en una pesada neblina.</p><p>Las gemelas chillaron deleitadas, llenándose rápidamente la boca de palomitas y acomodándose en el sillón. Sophie se rió de ellas y Jemma le rodó los ojos al demonio. Con una sonrisa, ellos también se acomodaron esperando unos buenos sustos.</p>
<hr/><p><a id="back5" name="back5"></a>Unas horas y un par de pizzas después, ‘Lo Mejor de Queen’ sonaba de fondo<a href="#note5"><sup>5</sup></a> y un libro de conocimiento oculto había sido cuidadosamente guardado en otro plano dimensional para ser entregado a cierto librero. Botellas de esmalte de uñas ocupaban la mesa ratona mientras las chicas aprovechaban el conocimiento sobre trenzas que Crowley había acumulado durante milenios. </p><p>“Así que pensaron que eras un dios?” preguntó Mary sin levantar los ojos del diseño que intentaba crear en las uñas de sus pies. No estaba seguro de que pretendía hacer, pero parecían gotas de sangre sobre un fondo verde. </p><p>“Ehh… para ser justos, era una criatura mitad humano, mitad serpiente de quince metros de largo,” esa había sido una época divertida, y el infierno había estado feliz con eso de ‘adorar falsos ídolos’ y le había ganado unas décadas de holgazaneo. La cara de desaprobación de Azirafel había sido la cereza del postre. </p><p>“Entonces te puedes transformar? Como te dé la gana?” Anna intentó voltearse a verlo pero su gruñido la detuvo. Iba por la mitad de la corona de trenzas y no pensaba arruinarla ahora. </p><p>“Puedo alterar esta forma humana como quiera, pero si hablamos del plano físico, la serpiente es mi verdadera forma.” explicó. “No puedo convertirme en otros animales, pero puedo controlar el tamaño.”</p><p>Las chicas parecieron inseguras sobre qué decir a continuación. Jemma abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, mientras que Sophie lo observaba pensativa. Mary comenzó a botar emocionada y estaba seguro que su hermana haría lo mismo si no tuviera la presión de sus manos en su cabeza.</p><p>“Comes ratones?”</p><p>Okey, esa no era la clase de pregunta que estaba esperando. </p><p>“Por qué comería ratones?” la adolescente solo se encogió de hombros. En verdad, Crowley había comido lirón una vez, por culpa del ángel, cuando todavía eran considerados delicias en la antigua Roma. “Son buenos secuaces, por lo que usualmente los empleo.”</p><p> “Qu-”</p><p>“Puedes hablar con ellos?” Anna prácticamente vibraba de emoción. Mejor terminar rápido con su cabello. </p><p> “Mhm, con algunas criaturas pequeñas, roedores y eso. Serpientes, por supuesto.” No sabía cuáles eran los motivos por los que podía hablar con ciertas criaturas y no otras. Nunca se lo había preguntado. Nunca había pensado mucho en ello. Era extraño? Era un poco extraño. Huh.</p><p><a id="back6" name="back6"></a><a id="back7" name="back7"></a>Siguieron conversando. Una vez que terminó con el pelo de Anna y Mary había acabado con sus uñas<a href="#note6"><sup>6</sup></a> y rogó por que le hiciera algo también. Le estaba dando un peinado que había usado mucho<a href="#note7"><sup>7</sup></a> durante su tiempo en Grecia cuando Jemma se giró hacia ellos. </p><p>“Chicas, pueden decirle a Sophie que se deje de idioteces?”</p><p>Las chicas en cuestión soltaron unas risitas cómplices mientras que Sophie fulminó a su amiga con la mirada. Su sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por el demonio.<br/>
Curioso, preguntó, “Oh, y de qué va esto?”</p><p>“Tom.” Dijeron las tres a quién no había preguntado. Jemma rodando sus ojos mientras que las gemelas lo cantaron. Sophie, por otro lado, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pared contraria, pero ahora el color de sus mejillas se aproximaba más al bordó.</p><p>Terminando su trabajo con un milagro rápido, Crowley se recostó desde su lugar en el suelo, descansando sus codos en la mesa ratona y una sonrisa burlona apareciendo en su cara al mirar al par en el sillón con una ceja levantada.</p><p>“Problema de muchachos?” </p><p>“No hay problemas, ella es una tonta,” no había verdadera malicia en el tono de voz de Jemma, más bien el exasperado afecto que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en su propia voz cuando el ángel actuaba deliberadamente obtuso.</p><p>“Está enamorada de este chico desde siempre,” explicó Anna.</p><p>“Si, hace como un año.” Completó su hermana. </p><p>Siempre le había resultado divertido que tan frágil era el sentido del tiempo para los humanos, pero ahora, después de pasar los últimos meses en compañía de algunos chicos de 11 años, sabía que cualquier cosa que durara más de unos días era algo monumental. </p><p>“Y? Es un idiota?”</p><p><a id="back8" name="back8"></a>“No, es un nerd.”<a href="#note8"><sup>8</sup></a></p><p>“No lo es!” soltó abruptamente la rubia, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a su amiga con una furia que impresionó al demonio. La chica solo se rió. </p><p>Jemma las ignoró, concentrándose en él. “Es una idiota porque está claro que al chico le gusta, pero está muy asustada para confesárselo.”</p><p>“Se ven muy lindos juntos,” dijo Mary, admirando su cabello en un espejo antes de girarse hacia él, “Me encanta! Gracias.”</p><p>Crowley contuvo el impulso de hacer una mueca, desestimando el cumplido con un vago gesto de su mano. Todavía estaba intentando descubrir qué significaba ser un demonio sin una verdadera afiliación con el infierno y aceptar cumplidos no era su fuerte, por lo menos no cuando eran por buenas acciones; no importa lo que dijera Azirafel, <em>él no era bueno.</em> </p><p>Volteandose hacia Sophie, pudo detectar emociones negativas proviniendo de ella, alimentadas por miedo. “Eso es todo? Miedo a hablar con él?”</p><p>“Es mi amigo,” fue la respuesta, ojos fijos en el suelo. “Tengo miedo de que no vuelva a hablarme si digo algo.”</p><p>Bien. Fantástico. Qué sabía él de estar secretamente enamorado de un amigo? Absolutamente nada. No es que él lo hubiera inventado ni nada.   </p><p><a id="back9" name="back9"></a>“Erk,” fue la inteligente respuesta. Luego de casi dos minutos de conectar consonantes sin sentido<a href="#note9"><sup>9</sup></a>, logró agregar, “Mejor confesar y terminar con ello de una vez. Confía en mí, nunca va a llegar el momento adecuado y ustedes humanos tienen vidas demasiado cortas de por sí.”</p><p>Un pesado silencio se cayó sobre ellos. Sophie perdida en sus pensamientos con el ceño fundido, mientras que las otras se veían incómodas. Pensar sobre su propia mortalidad no era algo que las adolescentes solieran hacer. </p><p>“Espera,” Mary captó la atención de todos. “Que confiemos en tí?”</p><p>“Eso significa que también te gusta alguien?” la cara de Anna mostraba tanta sorpresa que las otras soltaron unas risitas y la energía de la habitación volvió a ser distendida.<br/>
No que a Crowley le interesara. Preferiría que se mantuviera sombría antes que tener que contestar esa pregunta.</p><p>“Ehh… quise decir… en general…ngk,” se frotó el cuello y se aseguró que sus lentes estuvieran en su lugar, pero las chicas ya estaban exclamando ‘ohh’s cuando notó el calor en sus mejillas.</p><p>La mirada petulante que le envió Jemma por fin logró que cerrara la boca y dejara tartamudear, pero sabía que no había forma de librarse de esto. </p><p>“Cómo es?”</p><p>“Es una demonio? O humana? Oh! Tienes miedo a que muera?”</p><p>Las preguntas de las gemelas llegaron como balas y se frotó la cara con un suspiro.</p><p>Crowley abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, abrió de nuevo y por fin balbuceó algo que nadie escuchó. Lo continuaron mirando expectantes hasta que, mirando un punto fijo sobre sus cabezas, habló tan despacio que habrían tenido que prestar mucha atención para escuchar. Por suerte para ellas, lo estaban haciendo. </p><p>“Él es un ángel.”</p><p><a id="back10" name="back10"></a>Hubieron algunos jadeos, pero como seguía observando la pared como la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida<a href="#note10"><sup>10</sup></a>, no supo de quienes. La nueva ronda de preguntas no tardó en llegar. </p><p>“Cómo se conocieron?”</p><p>“No se supone que sean enemigos?”</p><p>“Es lindo?”</p><p>“Entonces, él no sabe que te gusta?”</p><p>“Le gustas?”</p><p>“Anna! No sabe eso, si no ya serían novios.”    </p><p>“Oh, cierto.”</p><p>Para este punto Crowley estaba silenciosamente considerando la idea de que Dios podría haber tenido razón, a veces las preguntas son molestas. También se preguntaba si su corporación estaría teniendo una falla, nunca se había sentido tan acalorado. Quizás tenía fiebre. Nunca había tenido fiebre, no se suponía que los cuerpos celestiales enfermaran, pero quizás el infierno había encontrado la manera de joderlo. O podría tener que ver con haber sido cortado de la central, eso tendría sentido.</p><p>Un chillido lo devolvió al presente de un salto.</p><p>“Es como Cas y Meg!” estaba diciendo Mary mientras su hermana seguía haciendo ruidos extraños.</p><p><a id="back11" name="back11"></a>“Que?” esos nombres no le sonaban de nada y estaba seguro que no había otro par como ellos<a href="#note11"><sup>11</sup></a>. </p><p>“Es un programa en la tele,” le aclaró Jemma.</p><p>“Si, hace un par de temporadas había una demonio que coqueteaba con el ángel Castiel.”</p><p>“Incluso se besaron!” Anna estaba fuera de sí de emoción. </p><p>“No se murió después?” ni Sophie ni Jemma parecían muy interesadas en el programa, pero eran lo suficientemente buenas como para pretender.</p><p>“Si, Crowley la mató.” </p><p>“Otra vez, qué?” que él hizo qué?</p><p>“En el programa!” Mary se rió de su cara “Crowley es el rey del infierno.”</p><p>Eso no tenía sentido, rey del infierno? No debería ser Satanás? Nadie lo llamaba rey, pero si Belcebú era el príncipe… Quizás miraría ese programa después. </p><p>“Eso no importa” ojos marrones había tenido suficiente. Señalando a Crowley, prácticamente le ladró. “No pienses que me olvidé, cuéntanos sobre tu ángel.”</p><p>Cierto. Mierda.</p><p>Se enderezó y cruzó sus brazos. No hacía falta ser un experto en lenguaje corporal para reconocer el gesto como el mecanismo de defensa que era. “Nos conocimos en el Edén, prácticamente somos amigos desde entonces.”</p><p>Cuatro ‘aww’s  provocaron que sus mejillas, que habían vuelto a la normalidad durante la charla previa, volvieran a encenderse. </p><p>“Y cuando te empezó gustar?”</p><p><em>En el Edén,</em> pero no había manera de que fuera a confesar eso. Esta situación ya era suficientemente embarazosa. </p><p>“Lo sé desde roma, alrededor de dos mil años”</p><p>Más expresiones como ooh’s y aww’s  y estaba preparado para huir de allí. Quizás debería ir al bar más cercano. O a un bar en China o algún otro lugar lejano. Donde pudiera emborracharse como se debe. </p><p>“Y aún no le has dicho,” no era una pregunta y la angustia en la cara de Sophie hizo que, de alguna manera, se sintiera culpable. Brindar apoyo no era el lugar de un demonio, pero él siempre había sido un demonio de mierda. </p><p>“Mira, nuestras circunstancias eran complicadas. Hasta hace unos meses hubiéramos estado en grandes problemas si se descubría que habíamos estado… fraternizando,” dijo con una mueca.</p><p>“Hasta ahora? Es por eso que estás retirado?” </p><p>“Mhm, algunas cosas pasaron y fuimos, eh, despedidos,” el final del mundo no era algo que les iba a soltar así como así, no importaba lo bien que estuvieran tomando todo esto. “Mejor para nosotros, sinceramente. Pero esto es a lo que me refería cuando dije que el momento adecuado no llega.</p><p>Cuando todo se fue a la mierda me dije a mi mismo que si salíamos de esa hablaría con él. Y cuando lo hicimos no quise arruinar el momento, ‘le diré mañana’ pensé. Y eso sucedió de nuevo, y de nuevo y de nuevo. Y bueno, dos mil años de hábitos no cambian fácilmente. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, no? Mientras más esperes más difícil es.”</p><p>Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro, dedos jugando con su collar de manera nerviosa. “Si, lo entiendo. Es solo que tengo miedo.”</p><p>“Estamos contigo,” Jemma le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. “No tienes que preocuparte.” </p><p>“Si! Puedes contar con nosotras,” agregó Mary, su mano dándole un apretón amistoso en la rodilla. </p><p>“Y si te lastima, lo golpeamos!” completó Anna, causando algunas risas de las chicas y una gran carcajada del demonio.</p><p>“No estoy a favor de golpear niños, pero si termina siendo un imbécil creo poder ayudar.”</p><p>La rubia estaba dudosa, pero las otras intercambiaron miradas entusiasmadas. </p><p>“Lo puedes convertir en sapo?”</p><p>“Nos habló antes sobre los animales, en un ratón tal vez?" su hermana corrigió.</p><p>El demonio volvió a reír, siempre apreciativo de pequeñas revoltosas, pero negó con la cabeza. “Estaba pensando más en hacerlo orinar sus pantalones”</p><p>Esto recibió una muy entusiasta respuesta e incluso Sophie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y se enderezó, los engranajes de su mente girando visiblemente. </p><p>“Esta bien, pero solo si es un idiota,” su postura decayó un poco, “No está obligado a corresponderme.”</p><p>“Solo si lo merece,” corroboró Mary.</p><p>“No creo que sea ese tipo,” Jemma palmeó el hombro de la rubia. “Y estoy bastante segura de que sí lo hace.”</p><p><a id="back12" name="back12"></a>Anna asintió y todas giraron hacia el demonio. Él sonrió inocentemente y colocó una mano sobre su corazón<a href="#note12"><sup>12</sup></a>. </p><p>“No haré nada si no me lo pides.”</p><p>“Okay.” Soltó un gran suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco y les dio una mirada decidida. “Esta bien. Mañana me encuentro con él para ayudarlo a decidir un regalo para su madre. Cuando terminemos voy a hablar con él.”   </p><p>Sus amigas festejaron y se turnaron para abrazarla. Sus manos temblaban un poco, pero por la mirada en sus ojos Crowley sabía que no cambiaría de opinión. La decisión estaba tomada. </p><p>“Pero, espera,” Anna se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido “Cómo sabrás cómo salió todo?”</p><p>Él sonrió y chasqueó los dedos en dirección de la rubia. “Ahora tienes mi número. Hazme saber si me necesitas,” su sonrisa se volvió la de un depredador y sus dientes se veían más afilados que antes. “Me aseguraré de grabarlo, darles un poco de material de chantaje.”</p><p>Rieron y Sophie buscó su teléfono para asegurarse y, efectivamente, había un nuevo contacto llamado Crowley. También había un mensaje de texto sin leer. </p><p>“Oh, mi mamá está por llegar, me escribió hace cinco minutos.”</p><p>“Bueno entonces,” el demonio se paró y con un movimiento de su mano el olvidado círculo de sal y silla desaparecieron. “Ese es mi pie para marcharme. No sé qué le preocuparía más a tu madre encontrar, un demonio o un hombre adulto solo con una niñas.”   	</p><p>La rubia dio un respingo ante esa idea y las otras estuvieron de acuerdo. “Estarás bien? Con tu ángel, quiero decir…” soltó antes de que pudiera despedirse.</p><p>Sus labios temblaron de una forma que no estaba claro si era una pequeña sonrisa o una mueca.  “Si, está bien. Tenemos la eternidad para resolverlo.” Deslizando sus gafas hacia abajo para que pudieran ver sus ojos, las miró seriamente. “No vuelvan a hacer esto. No tendrán tanta suerte una segunda vez.” No hacía falta aclarar a qué se refería con <em>esto.</em></p><p>Devolviendo los lentes a su lugar, les sonrió. “Bueno, me voy entonces, buenas noches chicas.” Y desapareció con un chasquido.</p>
<hr/><p>Crowley había pasado la última media hora retocando su cabello, tratando de lograr ese efecto de 'oh, no hago nada especial, mi pelo es naturalmente así de perfecto' que buscaba antes de recoger al ángel para ir a cenar cuando su móvil sonó dos veces. </p><p>Dándose por vencido se apartó del espejo para ver dos mensajes de texto de un número desconocido. </p><p>
  <em>Quería decirte que no vas a tener que asustar a nadie. Las chicas tenían razón y también le gustaba a Tom! Los dos estábamos preocupados de que las cosas se pusieran incómodas, pero hablándolo nos dimos cuenta de que no hubiera importado, incluso si el otro no sentía lo mismo. Somos amigos hace un tiempo y no estábamos dispuestos a perder eso. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, no?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, solo quería dejarte saber, somos una pareja ahora!!!!</em>
</p><p>Le sonrió al teléfono, sintiendo cosas que ningún demonio que se respete admitiría jamás. Cosas como felicidad y esperanza y orgullo por este pequeño humano que encontró alguien con quien pasar su vida, incluso si era una pequeña parte de esta. </p><p>Se giró y encontró sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo. Vio miedo, duda, necesidad y amor. Suspiró.</p><p>
  <em>Bien por ti niña.</em>
</p><p>Mandó la respuesta y volvió a leer el mensaje. Qué ocurriría si abría su corazón ante el ángel? Sentiría Azirafel pena por este tonto demonio que se atreve a amarlo? Estaría disgustado? Habría una chance de continuar siendo amigos?</p><p>Volvió la vista a sí mismo. Sus ojos siempre fueron un problema; expresaban demasiado. Solo un momento de distracción sin sus lentes y estarían volcando los contenidos de su corazón. Cuánto más podría seguir con esto?</p><p>Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su respiración. <em>Inhala.</em> Podía hacer esto; son amigos desde el inicio, esto no podría cambiar eso, verdad?. <em>Exhala.</em> Azirafel es un ser de amor; no lo culparía por amarlo. <em>Inhala.</em> Han tenido peleas grandes antes y siempre encontraron la forma de superarlo. <em>Exhala.</em> Alguna vez había conseguido algo al escapar? <em>Inhala.</em> No podía dejar que una niña de catorce años fuera más valiente que él, que tan patético es eso? </p><p>
  <em>Exhala.</em>
</p><p>Mirando su reflejo una vez más, cuadró sus hombros, se puso las gafas y marchó hacia la puerta. Tenía un ángel que recoger.</p>
<h6>Notas</h6><ol>
<li>
<a id="note1" name="note1"></a>Según su parecer, cualquier edad era muy joven para invocar demonios. El único momento apropiado para hacerlo era cuando uno sabía al 100% que terminaría allí abajo de todas formas, llegados a ese punto, para qué preocuparse?.<sup><a href="#back1"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note2" name="note2"></a>El momento adecuado sería nunca, si podía evitarlo.<sup><a href="#back2"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note3" name="note3"></a>La mayoría de estas cosas eran patrañas difundidas durante milenios y que Hollywood solo había ayudado a consolidar.<sup><a href="#back3"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note4" name="note4"></a>No de una manera que alguien que poseyera una columna vertebral calificaría como “sentarse” per se, pero algo que se le aproximaba.<sup><a href="#back4"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note5" name="note5"></a>Jemma estaba segura de haber seleccionado su lista de ‘divas del pop’ pero en algún momento Taylor Swift le había dado paso a Freddie Mercury.<sup><a href="#back5"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note6" name="note6"></a>Las manchas rojas resultaron ser mariquitas, un poco desprolijas pero reconocibles.<sup><a href="#back6"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note7" name="note7"></a>Algo bueno de ser demonio era poder alisar o crear rizos con solo calentar sus dedos a la temperatura adecuada.<sup><a href="#back7"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note8" name="note8"></a>En su experiencia, esas dos cláusulas no eran mutuamente excluyentes, había todo tipo de idiotas. <sup><a href="#back8"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note9" name="note9"></a>Por lo que las chicas ya lo estaban mirando preocupadas.<sup><a href="#back9"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note10" name="note10"></a> Había una marca donde el color se había desvanecido de forma diferente, quizás antes había un cuadro u otro adorno allí. Habría que volver a pintar la pared. Qué color elegiría él si tuviera que hacerlo? <sup><a href="#back10"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note11" name="note11"></a>No se le ocurrió que si él no estaba enterado de la existencia de una pareja entre un ángel y demonio unas adolescentes no tendrían forma de hacerlo. <sup><a href="#back11"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
<li>
<a id="note12" name="note12"></a>No que estuviera funcionando, había apagado su sistema circulatorio después de tanto sonrojarse, pero no tenían porque enterarse de eso.<sup><a href="#back12"> [ ▲ ]</a></sup>
</li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por favor, dejen kudos o comentarios si les gustó o si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, siempre son bienvenidas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>